誰も Daremo Nobody
by SA1029
Summary: Follow the story of three nobodies in the world of Naruto. They may or may not change everything and nothing. [OCs-centric] Written in drabbles; an exercise in writing.
1. 前置き Maeoki Introductions

音 Oto Sound

She grins at me and I tilt my head at her. Who are you? I try to speak but nothing comes out and she grins even wider.

Her grin seems to freeze on her face, eyes lovingly looking at me. She can't talk either. That must be it. Her long black hair seems silky and I'm urging my fingers to reach out and touch it but I can't move either.

Is this sleep paralysis? They say that when you can't move when you're woken up from sleep but you're conscious, a lady with long black hair will be in your vision.

I'm not giving up though. I force every fiber in my being to move. It hurts. It's like I'm going against the snug comfort of armless hugs all over my body and the pain is excruciatingly raw to the point that I can't help but scream. I don't hear any piercing sounds, though I do notice my heartbeat even more than before. It's the same feeling I have when I touch the tendons in my neck. I'm screaming in my mind. My mouth's frozen shut in a frown but my eyes are open.

Hearing echoes of my own scream in my mind is unnerving when my mouth isn't physically moving. It's making me feel detached from myself. I continue to scream as my fingers finally twitch. My feet are moving too, I'm sitting up now and the lady is gone. The pain subsides and all I'm left with is this intense sense of drowsiness after I've regained control of my body.

Should I lie back down again?

I don't want to.

My body wants differently than I consciously do though and before I even know it my eyes are closed and I'm snugly pressing my back against the mattress again. As my head hits the pillow, I lose consciousness and begin to dream.

* * *

ようこそ Youkoso Welcome

"Promise me."

"You know I don't do promises."

"Just say it anyway."

"Alright, I promise you."

"Good. Now, let's begin."

"Finally."

...

"Are you awake now?"

"...me?"

"Yes, you. Do you remember who you are?"

"...sort of. My name is Irene, I'm 19. I think. Could I change my name?"

"Sure, whatever you fancy. Do you remember anything else?"

"I'd like to be called Serena and... not really... Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Well, Serena. You were a volunteer for a program that'll help with your rare disease. We've informed you beforehand that amnesia is highly likely and as a result, you'll start anew mentally and physically. A blank slate if you will."

"That sounds dodgy. Can I read the documents entailing all this?"

"Sure, just stay in here, I'll bring your breakfast and the documents."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

嬉しい Ureshii Happy

She smiles at you like you would smile back. Your frown is incessant in staying on your face regardless her smiles.

"How are you doing?" She avoids saying your name, to see if you'll give it away later, creating a sense of closeness when you're not even sure who she is. You have several guesses, but nothing concrete unless she reveals and confirms it herself. There's no point in giving yourself away so soon though, so you smile and ask her a question of your own instead.

"Do you want to know or are you just trying to tell me what you want me to say?" You begin with the offensive. You don't have the patience for tact right now.

The woman in front of you narrows her eyes and you hold her gaze impassively unimpressed. "...It would be in your best interest to remain civil with me." She begins slowly, an unruly laugh escapes her. Disturbing to listen to, but you can't exactly leave as you please. "But I'm glad, you haven't lost your core self just yet."

"Core self?" You repeat after her, eyes raised incredulously. "Are you referring to my personal principles and personality?"

The eery ever present smile stays on her face and you can't help but scowl at it. Her lack of a response unnerves you.

Two could play that game though.

Silence stretches on and to your credit, you're not exactly bothered by the silence anymore. If anything, it's nice.

The woman in front of you cracks though as she lets out a derisive snort and shakes her head at you before standing up to leave.

You shoot a smirk to her back as she leaves, the door closes with a resounding slam and you chuckle.


	2. 推移 Suii Passing (of time)

褒め言葉 Homekotoba Compliments

I groan. The lights suck. It hurts. I roll over to hide my face further into my blankets and away from the source of light but something grabs my wrists and before I know it, I'm falling.

My nose is broken. I mumble incoherently at the pain and groan at some of my blood that drips down my chin.

Someone kicks me, probably the same person who threw me to the floor. Rude.

I blearily opened my eyes to the presence above me and gape.

It's the lady! ...She might not actually be a lady though now that I take a closer look and am not exactly that drowsy anymore.

Pain is a good motivator to get me out of bed apparently.

It's a guy if that Adam's apple an accurate gender giveaway. Also, those shoulders are a bit broad for it to be a lady.

Still, quite pretty for a guy. I can't be blamed though, most guys don't have straight long black hair and such a pale and feminine complexion. Those eyes are also enthralling. Sparkling gold, with a slit-like one of my cats.

Oh god, where am I? I'm not home. What about my cats?!

I must have grumbled that last bit out loud as the pretty guy glares down at me with his fingers twitching like they want to choke me.

Please don't. I try to say that nervously but nothing comes out. What?

I try to stand up, only to immediately tumble down. Ow.

The pretty guy who threw me to the floor and broke my nose surprisingly offers a hand. Not really thinking, I took his hand. It's cold.

He easily pulls me up and pinches the nose bridge of his face with the same hand in annoyance and starts speed firing out some odd sounding words I don't really recognise. He has a pleasant voice to match his face though.

After a moment, he stares expectantly at me and I stare back.

Is he expecting me to reply? I don't think we speak the same language. I also apparently can't speak. I try to mime the fact that I can't speak by opening my mouth, moving it like it should be able to produce sounds but nothing's coming out.

Sharply, he turns around and beckons at me with his fingers to follow him.

It's a bit annoying, but I don't really have a choice. So, I walk after him I'm also just hoping this is a dream.

What a weird dream though, I don't think I've ever seen such a good looking androgynous person before.

* * *

音楽 Ongaku Music

"Okay, fine. Everything _looks_ legitimate…"

"Good to hear you approve of our work, Serena."

"So, what I don't get is that you'll help me even after curing me?"

"Yes, that's what this program is all about. Revitalize, Reintegrate, Resume."

"So I'm in the Reintegrate bit now? What's Resume?"

"Yes, and… it's best we tell you after we complete Reintegrate."

"How long will that take?"

"That depends entirely on you, Serena."

"...Well, okay then. By the way, I can't tell if I'm hearing things but is someone singing in the next room?"

"That's correct."

"Could I see them? Who is it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Ugh."

"Don't worry, you'll join the singing yourself soon enough."

"Singing is a part of the Reintegrate phase?"

"Yes, don't worry. It'll be simple. Now, try to tune your voice with the notes I'll play on the flute."

* * *

元気 Genki Healthy/Energetic

"You're back." The surprise seeps into your voice and you grimace at revealing that. Damn it. The sleep deprivation is getting to you. So is the food and water deprivation. There are no windows, so you can't tell how many days it's been. But it must have been days. It feels like at least 24 hours must have passed for your entire body to feel so sore and cramped stuck on a chair like this.

If you don't give them what they want, you drearily realise, they'll kill you. They won't wait. You're just a pawn. Nothing.

You grit your teeth and the pain brings back a rush of adrenaline you haven't felt in a while.

It's all or nothing. You surmise in the back of your mind as she takes a seat in front of you again like her last visit. Your fingers itch and half of a handseal is already formed, you're more than ready to further exhaust yourself if you could get out of here alive.

No smile is present on her face this time but in comparison to you... You're sure she's better off, at least she seems well fed. Pale, but has a good amount of meat on her bones.

Cannibalism? Your mind prods at you and you grin.

"I am." She finally responds. "This is your last chance."

"For?" You really can't restrain yourself even in situations like these. "What exactly do you want from me anyway? You didn't mention that yet."

Your words apparently took her by surprise if the widening of her copper eyes and small opening of her mouth and plump lips tell you that something had slipped her mind.

It was only for a second and she seems to recompose herself into a neutral look in a seeming instant. You're a bit jealous but that's mainly because you're being held prisoner and you can't really think clearly through this haze of exhaustion you're experiencing.

Kind of worse than that time you had food poisoning since then at least you weren't as incapacitated as you are now.

Your train of thoughts was popped into non-existence by the woman's soft-spoken words. "You really do know nothing."

You blink your eyes open from closing, taking one look at the pity in her eyes and closed your eyelids again as darkness took you.

* * *

Author's notes:

This really is an exercise in writing btw, I find placing some sort of limit helps the muse going. I pick random Japanese words (no take-backsies) and use them as to how to write the drabbles. (Except the chapter names, that I pick after writing the drabbles)

There's a general plot being followed too (don't worry I'm not writing this dilly-dally I swear) but that won't really show until a lot more chapters later.

I hope you enjoy!?


End file.
